Senseless Talents
by Parizz
Summary: It's only 1 chap, so please check it out! Sei, Squ, Zell and Irv are to do a talent all together but was only informed when it was their turn! What to do!?


A/N: I just thought of the idea one day when I found a book of poems for lovers and the rhyming words were actually pretty….. bad. So I thought no one can be a bad poet than the guys here a Final Fantasy VIII, so I made this senseless poem for a laugh. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Senseless Talents

It was the day of the talent show at Balamb Garden and almost everyone is tensed about it. Everyone except for some guys that is. Seifer, Squall, Zell and Irvine were on line to get some snacks to enjoy the talent show.

Zell: "Hey Seifer, got the pop corn ready yet!"

Seifer: "Shut up! It's almost done!"

Irvine: "Hehehe…this gonna be great! People showing off their talents…. I hope someone here is capable of doing the strip dance… that will really be something, right Squall?"

Squall: "Whatever…"

Zell: "Glad we're not in it. Hey Seifer! Get me a hotdog as well will ya?"

Seifer: "Pipe down Chicken wuss! I'll get you chicken nuggets instead if you say another word!" 

Zell: "……………………..#*@~^%$!!!…………………….." mumbled Zell to himself

Seifer: "What that Chicken wuss? Got something to say, huh?"

Just then Rinoa arrived carrying several tags with numbers written on it. She approached the guys who were arguing about worthless stuff.

Rinoa: "Hey Squall… hi guys."

Squall: "Hey, need help with that?" Squall offered while the others didn't seem to notice Rinoa.

Rinoa: "No thanks… but I suggest you all get ready for your talent, it's gonna start in a few minuets."

Irvine: "What do you mean get ready?"

Zell: "Yeah, we didn't enter… you very much know we don't have talents."

Seifer: "Chicken wuss has a point, you'll get nothing from us."

Squall: "Did you do something that we're not aware of?"

Rinoa: "Well I guess you pretty much know how popular you are in the Garden and people here expected something from you… so I listed you all down to share you talents together!"

Zell: "WHOA!!??" Zell exclaimed in shock 

Seifer: "Damn you Rinoa! What are you trying to prove?"

Squall: "Hey! Watch your mouth when you speak with her!" Squall scolded all fired up.

Seifer: "Oh yeah!? Are you aware in what situation your girlfriend put us in!?"

Rinoa: "Guys! Please! The show is about to start, now pick a paper and wait until your number is called."

Zell: "Okay, I'll pick!"

Irvine: "No! It's better if Squall does it."

Squall: "Whatever." As Squall was about to pick a number Seifer shoved him of.

Seifer: "Forget it puberty boy! You'll only pick us to be first." Seifer retorted as he picked a number.

Then with that Rinoa left them while Seifer started unrolling the piece of paper.

Seifer: "………………!!!!!………………..SHIT!!!" Seifer exclaimed as soon as he was able to see the number.

Irvine: "You didn't pick number one did you?"

Seifer remained quiet for some reason then handed it over to Zell.

Zell: "………….!!!!………….Well DAMN YOU ALMASY!"

Squall: "That's what you get for being a fool!"

Seifer: "Wanna make the best of it!?"

Zell: "Don't worry Squall, I'm on your side!"

Irvine: "Guys! Quit that will you? There is nothing else that we can do… Seifer, since you're the one that placed us into this mess get us all out of this!"

Zell: "Yeah! Irvine is right, get us out of this or you'll be very sorry."

Seifer: "FINE! We'll all make a poem, I start with the line, then Chicken wuss will follow, then by the exGalbaldian, followed by puberty boy here."

Just as Zell was about to argue once more Headmaster Cid started to speak.

Cid: "Good morning ladies and gentlemen, today we will be celebrating out 23rd annual talent show. Now just sit back, relax and enjoy the show."

As Cid left Rinoa stepped on the stage and started speaking.

Rinoa: "May we call on the first performers, Seifer Almasy, Irvine Kinneas, Zell Dincht and Squall Leonhart to come up the stage. You are lucky contestant number 1 !!!"

Irvine: "Alright, no time to argue you guys, I say we just go up there and show them what we've got."

Zell: "Fine, let's do this!"

So the four went up the stage and Seifer made an introduction.

Seifer: "Alright people, don't bother if out presentation will be a total bust, it's because the little ol girlfriend of puberty boy made us do this crap!"

Irvine: "Okay, forget what he said… we are going to be making a love poem. Each of us will take turns and say a line that rhymes. But let me remind you all, the poem will be from the heart so we did not memorize anything at all. We will start with Seifer."

Seifer: "What!?"

Zell: "You heard him! Now START!"

Seifer: "Tsk! Fine!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seifer: "I feel the love and care for her so kindly."

Zell: "But I also hate her because she walks like a mouse so blindly."

Squall: "….I see her only as a treasure."

Irvine: "Since we only make love for my convenience and pleasure."

Seifer: "She would sing with a soft mellow tune."

Zell: "But hate it when she sings in June!" 

Squall: "Sometimes I realize that I'm out on the run."

Irvine: "Because when she's in heat, she's hot like the sun."

Seifer: "And yet I cease not to behold." 

Zell: "But sometimes I just feel so cold."

Squall: "That's why sometimes I just say whatever!"

Irvine: "Because when it comes to money she just gets so cleaver."

Seifer: "That's why I say tonight."

Zell: "That our lampshade is on too bright."

Squall: "Now I really don't care." Squall gets annoyed and steps on Seifer's foot.

Irvine: "Because all we do in bed is stare."

Seifer: "That now I'm in deep agonizing pain!" Slaps Squall hard on the back making him puke.

Zell: "Because….. uh…. Yesterday I stayed under the rain?" 

Squall: "(puke) Now I just feel so sick (puke)"

Irvine: "So to heal it all, I have to masturbate my dick." Unzips his pants and waves to the ladies.

Seifer: "Irvine zip that back! And guys, think of a better rhyme!"

Zell: looks around for a while then spots Selphie "Because she's starting to eat lime." Points at Selphie who was squirting a half cut lime into her mouth.

Squall: "Wow, look at her squirting." Looks at Selphie and her lime.

Irvine: "Sorry guys, but time for me to start flirting." Irvine goes down the stage leaving the three.

Seifer: "Oh great! Now do you guys expect to do poetry?"

Zell: "When the guy just left was named Irvy." Gestures to Irvine who was now sitting with Selphie.

Squall: "C'mon guys and let's hurry."

Seifer: "What? Why?"

Zell: "Because you're about to cry?"

Squall: "No, I'm just getting hungry…" rubs his stomach

Seifer: "Forget that and let's go on with the show!" Seifer exclaimed in fury

Zell: "I agree, Cid might hit us with his arrow."

Squall: "Simple, all we do is flee."

Seifer: "But what if he stings us with a bee?" He figured having thought of nothing else.

Zell: "Forget about Cid, he does us no harm."

Squall: "Finally you said something that makes sense."

Seifer: "No you moron! Has charm!

Squall: "What's wrong about making sense!?" argued Squall

Seifer: "It does not rhyme with charm!"

Squall: "Fine! What he said… but I'm getting outta here! I can't take it with your damn attitude and Zell's stupid rhymes that does not make any sense at all!" He exclaimed as he left off the stage.

Seifer: "Fine! You leave, me and Zell will finish the poem!"

Zell: "Yeah! You tell him! How dare he call my rhyme stupid! All right let's finish this! Only ten more lines to go and then we're through!"

Seifer: "Okay, serious this time….. Now there I see her lovely as she can be."

Zell: "Uhh…..under…. her skin, she ain't not free?" Zell said such a pointless and ridiculous rhyme making Seifer cut a nerve.

Seifer: "WHAT!? START THINKING RIGHT!" He exclaimed all heat up.

Zell: "Keep that up and we'll end up in a fight!" warned Zell

Seifer: "Yeah!? You think so? Fine!" Dared Seifer

Zell: "That's it! You're crossing the line!"

Seifer: "I don't care! I just think you and your rhymes simply STINK!"

Zell: "…HAHAHAhaha….I think you'll look good in pink!"

Seifer: "THAT'S IT! I had it with think hog!" Seifer exits leaving Zell alone on stage.

Zell: "AND DID I MENTION I LIKE HOTDOG!?" Zell exclaimed with a bow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: This is by far the worst poem I've ever made! Hope I made I few good laughs. OH! And reviews are more than welcome! Also please read my story! I only got one! O_o


End file.
